the lion of the assassins
by Darksidersboi123
Summary: sara's old mentor and boyfriend gets a call from the league of assassins now leo must protect sara and the lances


I don't own arrow i only own my oc

A man was leaning against a building he held a sword in his hand he threw the sword in the air and caught it but then he threw it at a trash can the sword went straight through the can

"i see you still think i hid behind trash cans leo" said a females voice the man known as leo he turned and faced the woman in a black leather jacket

"no i knew your weren't behind the trash can i just didn't care if you tried to kill me sara" said leo as

"i brought you food" said sara she looked away and held up a plastic bag "its a cheeseburger"

Leo walked over to her and took the bag "that all"

" i have more back at my home" said sara

Leo sighed "im not going to the queens residents" sara walked over and took his hands in hers "sara you know how much i care for you but im not going to sneak around the queens house"

Sara thought for a moment "how about you stay at the clock tower"

"hmm nice and quiet yeah ok" said leo

Sara grabbed leo's hand and started to lead him to the clock tower "sara" sara kept on walking clearly thinking about something "what's on your mind'

Sara didn't answer his question she still keep on thinking until leo stopped he pulled her towards him "sara what in the great good god is on your mind" said leo

"im thinking about THAT mission" said sara

Leo sighed "sara call oliver"

"what for"

"i know about his little 'hooded' adventures" said leo "and i want in"

Sara sighed she got out her phone she was about to dial olivers number "why do you want to call him"

"sara recently i got a call from the league they wanted me to get back into the 'game' they wanted me to kill you" said leo "i told them to go to their boss and tell him to go assassinate himself"

"what did they say"

"that they were coming after you" leo grabbed her forearms and stared into her eyes "i'm not going to let them hurt you or anyone of your family members"

Sara smiled at him leo let go of her arms and sara dialled oliver

"hey oliver i have my old mentor here and he needs a place to stay" asked oliver

Leo could hear a Oliver over the phone "yeah and he knows your secret" said sara

"thanks oliver" she hung up she gestured for leo to follow her

4 hours later both leo and sara were in her room leo was asleep on her bed he had his sword hidden underneath a pillow

Leo slowly opened his eyes to see sara pulling the blanket over him and her sara rolled over and faced leo

Leo gave her a smile and wrapped his arms around her waist sara wrapped her arms around his shoulders he felt sara grabbed something under the pillow

"you hid a sword under my pillow" said sara

"yeah if i know the league they won't stop until your dead"

"then why aren't they after you"

"cause i know how to get to their boss" said leo "now enough talk go to sleep"

Sara nodded she closed her eyes leo thought back to sara's last mission

_Flashback_

_Leo held a sniper rifle he watched sara slit their targets throat he heard little kids scream he looked through the scope saw sara sneak out she ran towards him with tears streaming down her face_

"_what happened" asked leo_

"_i killed him" _

"_yeah i know i saw what was the screaming"  
he saw sara take a breath and wipe her eyes "the man's children saw me you should of seen their faces they were horrified" said sara _

_Leo pulled her into a hug "im sorry sara" leo sighed "ok your done"_

"_done?" _

"_go to the airport and try to relocate" said leo "what"_

"_start running" said leo _

_Sara nodded "thank you" said sara in a voice barely above a whisper she gave leo a quick kiss on the lips and started to run to the airport_

_Leo smiled at her disappearing form but suddenly his smile dropped he aimed the sniper rilfe at the trees and fired 3 rounds _

_3 bodies dropped from the trees leo dropped the sniper rifle and unsheathed his sword he turned around to see the leader of the league of assassins _

"_touching very touching" said the man _

"_nice to see you ra's al ghul" said leo his voice dripping with venom _

_"hello the lion of the assassins" _

_Leo gripped his sword so tight his knuckles started to go white he knew that he was going to protect Sara no matter what_

**ok thats the end of chapter 1 im going to make leo join team arrow in the next chapter and i will continue the flashback and start another flashback in the next chapter**

**until then adios amigos **


End file.
